The set was designed as a simplified way in which children can learn to play chess. At first the pieces are blocks and the interest for the young is to fit the blocks together into the chess board or the cube container. Later a person learns that the horizontal section of each piece is indicative of its move and the mass of each piece is suggestive of its relative power.